Na Beira do Lago
by Tati Black
Summary: Eles se encontram na beira do lago e começaram uma estranha relação. Talvez Ginny estivesse no lugar errado na hora errada. Talvez não.


**Fic: Na Beira do Lago**

**Autora: Tati Black**

**Shipper: **Draco/Gina

**Resumo: **Eles se encontram na beira do lago e começaram uma estranha relação. Talvez Ginny estivesse no lugar errado na hora errada. Talvez não.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens, ambientes e situações pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros Pictures e Editoras. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos e nem a intenção de violar direitos autorais.

**

* * *

**

**Na Beira do Lago**

**

* * *

**

Eu não conseguia sentir minhas pernas, não conseguia ouvir nada e, muito menos, sentir o abraço que alguém me dava.

Meus olhos estavam vidrados num corpo caído no chão.

Ele. Era ele.

* * *

Ninguém nunca compreenderia o porquê de começarmos a namorar, afinal eu era uma Weasley e ele, bem, ele era o maior inimigo de nossa família: Draco Malfoy.

Num dia de verão muito quente, em Hogwarts, eu decidi molhar meus pés no lago. Sentei-me com as pernas esticadas, os pés imersos na água morna. Apoiei-me em meus braços e joguei a cabeça para trás, de olhos fechados, deixando que os raios de sol lambessem meu rosto coberto de sardas.

Estava concentrada nas sensações despertadas em meu corpo, quando alguma coisa tapou o brilho do Sol.

Relutante, obriguei-me a abrir um dos olhos.

- O que você quer doninha? – Eu disse sem me mover, apenas voltando a fechar os olhos.

- Que você suma da minha frente. É pedir muito?

- Claro. Você não é dono do lago e eu cheguei aqui primeiro. Portanto, se estiver incomodado com minha presença, que suma você daqui. – Disse num tom calmo, preguiçoso.

O Sol voltou a bater em meu rosto. Achei que ele tinha ido embora. Porém, para meu desgosto, em poucos segundos, eu o senti sentar-se ao meu lado.

Abri os olhos e virei a cabeça em direção a ele. Malfoy estava na mesma posição que eu. Tinha as mangas da camisa arregaçadas, os dois primeiros botões abertos e a calça dobrada. Os pés, assim como os meus, estavam mergulhados na água. A cabeça dele pendia para trás, fazendo seus cabelos loiros balançarem com a fraca brisa que soprava sobre nós. Seus olhos estavam fechados.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Eu perguntei fazendo uma cara de indignada, que ele não notou por permanecer de olhos fechados.

- O mesmo que você, ué. Refrescando-me.

Eu definitivamente não o queria ali, ainda mais do meu lado.

- Você não deveria estar em aula?

- Você também. E, ao contrário de você, eu sou Monitor-chefe. Poderia aplicar-lhe uma detenção por estar gazeando aula.

Bufei indignada. Ele não se moveu e, por algum motivo que eu desconheço, não me aplicou nenhuma detenção.

Como nenhum dos dois quis ceder, ficamos lado a lado no lago, com os pés mergulhados na água, as cabeças jogadas para trás, recebendo os últimos raios de Sol do dia, com as pálpebras cerradas.

Ouvi o barulho da relva ao meu lado e voltei a encarar o loiro. Ele agora estava deitado com as mãos cruzadas sob a cabeça. Tenho de admitir que a posição que eu estava realmente não era muito cômoda e, com raiva por ter sido ele a ter aquela brilhante idéia, deitei-me de costas na grama, ao lado dele, na mesma posição. Ele não falou nada, apenas me lançou um olhar sarcástico.

Vez ou outra eu abria um dos olhos e encarava o garoto ao meu lado. Ele não se movia, e tinha um sorriso fino nos lábios.

Depois de muito relutar contra a vontade de socá-lo para ele me deixar em paz, decidi fechar meus olhos completamente e voltar a me concentrar nas sensações que estavam sendo despertadas em meu corpo.

Mas não pude ignorar o fato de que, agora, um perfume masculino invadia minhas narinas, entorpecendo-me.

Depois do que me pareceram horas, deitada na grama, eu me acordei. Tinha adormecido ao lado do Malfoy e com os pés mergulhados na água.

Levantei-me apressada, e notei que ele não estava mais lá. Já estava escuro e a lua brilhava alta no céu.

Ao tentar me levantar, notei que havia uma capa sobre mim. Ao observá-la, vi o escudo da Sonserina.

Intrigada com os acontecimentos daquela tarde, dobrei a capa, calcei os sapatos e voltei para a Torre da Grifinória.

* * *

Duas semanas se passaram. Eu ia diariamente para o lago, mais ou menos no mesmo horário. No meu íntimo eu sabia que estava querendo encontrá-lo. Mas era apenas para devolver sua capa e agradecer, apenas por isso.

Naquele fim de tarde, quando eu já estava me levantando para voltar para o Castelo, ouvi algo atrás de mim. Ao virar o corpo, ele estava lá.

A camisa arregaçada e com os botões abertos, como no dia do nosso... "primeiro encontro".

- Já vai Weasley?

- Er... Eu estava indo... Daqui a pouco o jantar vai ser servido.

- Certo.

- Mas eu queria agradecer.

- O quê?

Eu me abaixei e peguei a capa dele, devidamente dobrada.

- A sua capa. Obrigada.

Ele pareceu meio encabulado, sem jeito. Passou uma das mãos pelos fios loiros, bagunçando-os e pegou a capa.

- Não foi nada.

Sem me encarar, ele sentou-se na beira do lago, tirou os sapatos e levantou as bocas da calça, mergulhando os pés pálidos no lago.

Algo me prendia ali. Eu simplesmente não conseguia virar e ir embora.

Como ainda estava descalça, voltei a me sentar ao lado dele.

Percebi um fino sorriso iluminar o rosto do loiro. Encaramo-nos por algum tempo, antes de nos deitarmos na relva.

Mas, dessa vez, eu não deixei o silêncio pairar sobre nós.

- Por quê? – Eu perguntei sem formular uma frase direito. Ele pareceu entender o que eu queria perguntar.

- Não sei.

- Mas tem de haver alguma explicação. Afinal, somos Weasley e Malfoy.

- Entenda, ruiva, que nem tudo na vida se explica. Apenas acontece.

Eu encarava o céu estrelado enquanto falava. Ele apenas mantinha os olhos fechados e o sorriso fino brincando nos lábios.

Não conversamos mais nada naquela noite. Eu também não dormi.

Quando ele se levantou, estendeu a mão para me ajudar a fazer o mesmo. Seguimos lado a lado em direção ao castelo, mas ainda em silêncio.

- Está com fome? – Ele me perguntou quando atingimos o topo da escadaria da entrada.

- Sim.

Malfoy segurou minha mão e, sem dizer mais nada, me arrastou por um corredor lateral, já dentro do castelo.

Deixei-me levar sem nem ao menos prestar atenção para onde íamos. Estava um pouco atordoada com o contato de nossas mãos.

Paramos em frente ao quadro com frutas e eu o observei fazer cócegas na pêra.

Entramos na ampla cozinha do colégio, sendo imediatamente abordados por elfos domésticos, fazendo toscas reverências e perguntando o que desejávamos.

Depois que fizemos os pedidos, ele me arrastou para uma das mesas, ainda sem soltar minha mão.

- E então, gazeou aula novamente? – Assumo que estava assustada e desconfiada com as atitudes do loiro. Primeiro pelos nossos "encontros" no lago. Segundo, por ele me pegar pela mão e me levar até a cozinha, preocupado em saber se eu estava com fome. E, agora, estava tentando puxar conversa. Estava tudo errado.

- Não sabia que você tinha a capacidade de ser civilizado.

- Se você quiser, Weasley, eu posso voltar a tratá-la de forma infantil, como eu fazia até ano passado.

- Por que essa mudança repentina?

- Acho que já estava na hora de amadurecer, não?

- E tentar ser meu amigo é uma forma de ser maduro? – Eu perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha.

Ele deu uma risada baixinha, encarando-me em seguida, com aqueles olhos prateados. Olhos que me lembravam a Lua, a qual eu passava noites e noites observando.

- Eu não estou tentando ser seu amigo.

- E o que tudo isso significa então?

- Eu já lhe disse. Não sei. Não tenho como explicar. Aconteceu. Você estava no lugar errado, na hora errada. Apenas aconteceu.

Nesse momento os elfos colocaram algumas bandejas a nossa frente, interrompendo o diálogo.

Comemos em silêncio.

Ao terminar a refeição, eu me levantei para ir para o dormitório. Por incrível que pareça, a presença dele não me incomodava mais, entretanto, eu sentia-me confusa com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Antes de me afastar da mesa, ele segurou meu pulso, fazendo virar-me para encará-lo. Ele já estava de pé, e muito próximo a mim.

Eu podia sentir a respiração quente dele em meu rosto, mas não me afastei. Encarávamo-nos profundamente.

E então aconteceu. Beijamo-nos. Um beijo calmo e profundo, que despertou em mim sensações novas, que eu nunca havia sentido.

Ainda relutante, ele quebrou o beijo e encostou sua testa na minha. Mantínhamos os olhos fechados.

- Eu não quero ser seu amigo. – Ele sussurrou, fazendo eu me arrepiar. – Mas não consigo mais me afastar de você. Tentei não voltar ao lago. Mas todos os dias eu ia até lá, te observar. Não sei por quê.

- E por que não falou comigo?

- Não sei. Eu só queria me afastar. Mas não conseguia. Era tarde demais.

E ele capturou meus lábios novamente. Dessa vez, o beijo foi urgente, desesperado. As mãos dele percorriam minhas costas avidamente.

...

Hoje eu sei. Eu não estava no lugar errado na hora errada, como ele dissera. Eu estava no lugar certo, na hora certa.

Namoramos durante aquele ano, o último dele em Hogwarts.

E o local onde nos encontrávamos? No lago. No mesmo lugar da primeira vez. Fosse verão, outono, inverno ou primavera.

Ninguém sabia de nossa relação, que durou por mais dois anos.

Durou até o dia de hoje. Há seis meses que estamos em meio à guerra. Draco luta do lado dos Comensais e eu do lado da Ordem. Isso geraria muitas brigas entre nós, mas preferíamos deixar o assunto "guerra" de lado quando conseguíamos nos encontrar.

Entretanto, nesse exato momento, eu não podia deixar esse assunto de lado. A Guerra finalmente tinha se colocado no meio de nós.

Draco está estirado no chão, na minha frente. Morto. Atingido por um Avada Kedavra. E eu não pude fazer nada. Apenas vê-lo cair, na minha frente.

Lágrimas caíam descontroladamente dos meus olhos, e alguém me segurava para não correr até ele.

Eu não conseguia sentir minhas pernas, não conseguia ouvir nada e, muito menos, sentir o abraço que alguém me dava.

Meus olhos estavam vidrados num corpo caído no chão.

Ele. Era ele.

E agora eu sentia-me como naquela primeira noite de verão, sozinha, na beira do lago. E, dessa vez, seria no lugar errado, na hora errada, pois ele jamais apareceria novamente.

Ele. Era ele. Morto.

E eu, sozinha.

* * *

**OBS: PERDÃAAAO... Não sei o que aconteceu, mas a fic sumiu... Estou repostando... Desculpas a quem deixou reviews! Beijooos**

**N/A:** E aeeeeeeew Pessoas!

Mais um surto de tédio. Na verdade, essa inspiração me veio ouvindo a música Thinking of You de Kate Perry, no DVD da MTV. Alguns trechos da música têm tudo a ver com a fic... Mas eu não me baseei na letra para escrevê-la. Apenas na melodia...

E sim, eu matei o Draco. Não tem volta.

**Maaaaas, se vcs gostarem da idéia, eu pretendo fazer outro capítulo, dessa vez com a visão dele, explicando tudo o que a Ginny – e vcs – ficaram sem entender!**

Espero que tenham gostado e ouçam a música enquanto lêem o capítulo.

**SUBMIT REVIEW**

**Beijoooooooos**

**Tati Black**


End file.
